fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zongazonga (DS)
ZongaZonga 'Backstory' Zongazonga is an ancient sorcerer who ruled the Caliosteo Islands before the current time in Fossil Fighters: Champions. and most likely Fossil Fighters as well. He has the ability to take control of people's bodies by inserting his skull into others. When a body got old he chose a new one. The people Zongazonga chose would be the Majestic Vessel. To be chosen as the Majestic Vessel was worse than death. To choose a Majestic Vessel, he hosted a tournament and gave his people Vivosaurs. They would use these Vivosaurs to battle one another. The champion would be chosen when she/he was the only one left to fight. *Spoilers* The people finally got sick of his ruling and immortality and created the Caliosteo Pipsqueak which knocked Zongazonga's skull out of the Majestic Vessel's body. After the skull was knocked out, Zongazonga couldn't possess another body for a short time. The people used this time to lock him up in The Stone Pyramid in a chest. Years later, before the doors opened to the Fossil Park, Joe Wildwest stumbled upon the Stone Pyramid in the Jungle Labyrinth. He had gone inside and opened the stone chest only to get possessed by Zongazonga himself. 'In Game' In the game he posseses Rupert and Joe Wildwest, and also hypnotizes Todd into fighting you, revealing Todd might be jealous even though he wasn't brainwashed after Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup. Joe Wildwest's skull (Which is knocked out of his body and taken place by Zongazonga's skull), somehow gets a skeleton body (How he got it is not explained in the game), and takes place as Don Boneyard and leads the Barebones Brigade (BB Brigade). 'After Game' After you beat the game, you can acess his castle and attempt to beat him and his Z-Rexes at rank 20. If you beat him for the first time there, you can obtain him and the other zombiesaurs at rank 12. 'Strategy' A good strategy to beat him is use a vivosaur that knows Power Scale to stall him since he waits awhile before actually attacking. Bring B-Plesio to use B-Plesio Venom on him to bring down his health. B-Plesio can be obtained by beating Cole in a battle post-game. Watch out for Ressurect ability as if a Vivosaur is defeated, it will be resurrected in three turns and the two Z-rexes can use it. However, zongazonga cannot use this abillity. Another stategy would be to defeat Zongazonga, and lower the Z-Rexes' LP, and defeat them both with an attack that hits them both, ultimately defeating them before they can use the Ressurect ability. Stats(At Rank 20) LP: 777 Attack: 99 Defense: 25 Accuracy: 35 Evasion/Speed: 6 SUPPORT EFFECTS: (OWN AZ) - 77 DOWN ALL STATS Skills: Evil Horn: ATK: 149 FP: 350 Necromancy: ATK: 189 FP: 450 (Randomly inflicts multiple effects) Soul Shatter: ATK: 249 FP: 700 (Simultaneously attacks AZ and SZ opponenets) Law of the Jungle: ATK:-- FP: 50 (Recover using ally FP) Team Skill: Ghost King: ATK: 189 FP: 410 (Simultaneously attacks AZ and SZ opponenets) Ability: FP Absorb (Absorbs some FP when attacked) Trivia Category:Z Category:Zombiesaur